Herbal Green Tea
by Chisei
Summary: Yamino mail orders green tea : the tea that brings unexpected things and invokes insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Herbal Green Tea**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Matantei Loki Raganarok and never will. Although if this was, for some miracle, auctioned, then I would gladly buy it! (And I'll only succeed in owning it if I'm the only one that will buy it and that's very unlikely… and I only own a few coins with me…)

**Author's Notes:** Wheee… I'm back with a multi-chaptered fic! This story happened after the final or 26th episode of the anime. This was something that popped inside my empty head when I found a box of tea in our house O.o I wanted to try something that's funny (yeah, I know, I'll keep dreaming) and I hope I pulled this right. There will be a very (very, very, _very_) slight LokixMayura in later chapters, and I guess I'll have to warn you about insanity in this fic… Muahahaha! Ahem… On with the story.

**Chapter One**

It all started when Loki remarked on how awful their tea tasted nowadays. It so happened that while Loki was doing so – reading a newspaper while forcefully drinking said tea as he needed something to calm his nerves (the constant appearances of evil auras was not helping) – Yamino was scanning his prized mail-delivery catalogues. And lo and behold, exactly on the page Yamino was reading was a rare, mail-ordered only - as said in the catalogue, herbal green tea. Yamino, being the kind son that he was (and he also noticed that their tea does taste awful for some reason), instantly decided that this herbal tea was the immediate solution to their apparent awful-tea-taste problem.

So when the said herbal green tea came a week later, their awful-tea-taste problem was solved. But with it came a whole new set of problems that no one – especially the people from the Enjyaku Detective Agency – expected.

**-----**

Fenrir growled.

Well, he tried to. But after noticing his father's signs of an upcoming glare – Loki's left eyebrow twitching then the shuffling of the newspaper he held – if he did so, he growled _very_ ferociously in his imagination instead. After all, he can growl as much as he wanted in his mind. Though, he must admit that it was not as satisfying as actually doing so in the 'real' world.

So he settled for pouting. Which again he _tried_ to do but considering the kind of personality he has (he knew that he didn't have the nicest attitude in the world) and the fact that he was a dog, his face ended up in twisting his features and showing something hilarious that if only Loki wasn't preoccupied with reading and noticed Fenrir, he would have rolled on the floor and laughed deeply.

But as it was, Loki was trying to make his morning as bright as it _should_ be by reading the newspaper and patiently ignoring the _little_ incident that Fenrir and Yamino (Fenrir roared in his mind, repeatedly saying to himself that it was _all_ Yamino's fault) did earlier.

'_So what if we cough broke something? It was just a small vase! A small (in a giant's perspective but who would notice the difference anyway), somehow cough ancient cough that could pass for just being plain dirty (Yamino was not cleaning the house!), vase! One that (if only Yamino told me a fraction of a second sooner then I could've just knocked the vase next to it instead) held a strong evil aura…'_ Fenrir thought. _'Okay, so I_ did _somehow make the evil aura break loose and cough wreak havoc on the entire house at 4 o' clock in the freaking morning. But honestly, if only Yamino just gave me that stupid bone that I've been dying to get all week then none of these would have happen!'_

And now, at 8 o' clock in the morning and after Loki decided that trying to get anymore sleep wherein while he did so would only mean that his sons would just argue and fight _again_ (which he was certain would just end in another broken artifact) would be meaningless, they settled inside Loki's study room under the detective's instruction himself.

Fenrir was still 'pouting' when his younger brother entered carrying a tray which held a few cups and a kettle of tea. And upon seeing the green-haired man, he growled again. Well, he succeeded in flashing his menacing teeth before he _felt_ Loki's signs of a possible glare and he again settled for 'pouting' instead.

"Honestly, I don't understand why _I'm_ the one being punished when _I'm_ the one trying to save myself from starving by getting that yummy bone," Fenrir grumbled to himself.

Yamino put the tray down on the table by the couches, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Loki when the small detective noticed the quantity of cups present. Yamino grinned, taking some small satisfaction from his older brother's predicament before he answered his father's silent inquiry. "Reiya-san called just awhile ago and she said that she's going to come by and visit us." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear, "Besides, I have a feeling that a few people will also come since summer break has officially started yesterday," he said before sitting down and pouring tea on a cup for Loki.

Yamino heard a grumble from Fenrir which sounded something like 'show off' and 'if only _I_ was the one with the human form then…' and he couldn't help but grin again.

He made his way towards Loki with a cup in hand. "Oh, and this is a new tea that I just received from the mail-delivery catalogues I have," Yamino heard a snort from his older brother when he said 'mail-delivery', "It's green tea and it says that it's extracted from very rare herbs from across the world. I do hope that it tastes better than the old one we have," Yamino said as he put a cup in front of Loki and on his desk. Loki in turn, looked from the newspaper he was reading and at the cup.

There was a moment's pause where Loki remembered what happened earlier before he immediately took the cup and sipped from the tea. After tasting this new green tea he mumbled, "Ah, thank the person who invented teas." He closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked at Yamino with a smile.

"This tea is delicious. It's definitely way better than the previous one we had. Thank you, Yamino-kun," he said and then he resumed on reading the newspaper, occasionally sipping from his cup.

Yamino smiled. "It's nothing, Loki-sama. I just want to help in anyway possible," he stated and he heard a snort again from the lovable Fenrir. Yamino ignored him and instead made his way to the couch. He sat down and poured tea for himself.

"It's great that this school year has officially been over for Mayura-san and Narugami-san. That way we'll be able to see them not just during afternoons," Yamino said, bringing the cup to his lips and sipped before he continued, "Although I not sure if that's a good thing or not." He thought of Mayura's insistency on finding mysteries and Narugami's glares and threats. He shuddered. He was definitely not anticipating the glares and threats.

Fenrir was about to remark something really nasty but was again cut off by Loki's left eye twitching and shuffling of newspaper in hand. He settled for grumbling this time.

Yamino smirked. "It's alright, 'Nii-san(1). I know we share the same feelings... but I doubt that now especially in your 'predicament'." Fenrir glared at his brother and grumbled something like 'just you wait, dearest brother, just you wait…' which made Yamino's smirk widen but upon seeing Fenrir flashing his sharp teeth at him, his smirk was held and it lowered all of a sudden.

Loki sighed, ignored them and continued to read.

Yamino scratched the back of his head. "Ehehehe… Anyway, Loki-sama, I heard that you have been successfully exorcising evil auras as of late. But I'm alarmed by how they have increased in number compared to when you first started to collect," he paused and sipped on his tea, "But with Mayura-san and the others' help, I'm certain that they will pose no threat at all."

The detective turned a page and agreed with a simple "Yes."

Yamino stopped for a moment and suddenly chuckled after remembering something.

"Freyr-san's occasional help is not surprising considering his um… affections with Mayura-san," Loki 'hmph'-ed at this, "but that incident with the lingerie store with Heimdall-san was totally something u-une-expecte-ed." Yamino chuckle turned to a laugh.

Fenrir and Loki grinned when they too remembered the said incident.

"I-I di-didn't know h-he was t-tickl-lish," Yamino continued to laugh while speaking, "h-his f-face a-at t-th-at t-time w-was pr-price-less."

"I-I s-should've m-mail- or-order-ed a c-camera an-and t-took a p-picture o-of h-him t-then. B-but I-I t-think F-freyr-s-san t-took a-a s-single s-shot w-without H-heimdall's k-know-l-ledge."

"T-that wa-was re-really funny al-although I-I d-don't know w-why I-I'm s-still st-stuttering e-eventhough I-I'm not la-laughing an-anymore."

At this, both Loki and Fenrir stopped grinning and glanced at Yamino, and true enough, Yamino's face no longer held any sign of amusement or laughter. The only thing his face expressed was wonder and confusion.

Fenrir gaped at Yamino with disbelief at first and then looked away and grumbled, "Don't fool me. I'll certainly get you later for this…" and continued to grumble a few threats and promises to himself.

Loki though, was convinced that Yamino wouldn't joke at something like this, so he fully turned to look at his youngest son. "What the?" he said with bewilderment at first then he put his newspaper aside. "Try speaking again Yamino-kun, seriously this time."

And this time, Yamino's face only showed completely seriousness. "I-I'm t-telling yo-you I-I'm n-not j-joking. I-I'm s-serious-ly and h-hopeless-l-ly st-stuttering a-against m-my wi-will," he confirmed.

Loki stared at Yamino and Fenrir gaped again.

The detective was the first to recover though and he shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe you ate something upsetting earlier, Yamino-kun."

"B-but th-the o-only t-thing I a-ate w-was a-a slice o-of br-bread," the green haired youth said, trying to still his stuttering voice.

"Maybe a work of something evil?" Loki asked but immediately shook his head afterwards. "Probably not. I can't feel anything like-ngnhrrggthhnn."

…

…

"H-huh?"

"Like what?"

Loki blinked. "Grrnngn aarhjjiggnn sskkklrredhsskd," he said.

Fenrir shot his head up. "Again, like what? I think my hearing is already impaired or am I just being punished for some reason," he said as he scratched his ears.

Loki's eyes enlarged and he looked alarmed. "Heeennnngnrrr juhsdgahkk Grriiiiiwwwgggfff giii-gaaahhh!" He pounded his right hand on his desk in frustration and continued to shout 'gaahh's'.

Yamino was startled by Loki's sudden outburst and jumped a little from his seat. "T-there's s-something wr-wrong wi-with L-loki-sama!" he informed Fenrir as he continued to stutter.

Fenrir looked at Yamino then at Loki and then back at Yamino. "If this is some kind of twisted joke then I'm not buying it. I know you're both still trying to get my back for what happened earlier," the black dog huffed and proceeded to try and get some peace of mind by napping comfortably in his place at the floor.

Which he also unfortunately failed in doing so since his father pounded another fist on his desk. Fenrir sat straight and looked at a fuming Loki.

"I-I do-don't th-think an-anyone's jo-joking ri-right n-now, N-nii-san," Yamino muttered when he also saw their father.

Fenrir started to laugh nervously. "Ehehehehe… yeah…" he mumbled. _'Nothing goes my way today. I'm seriously considering that Odin's punishing me for some reason,'_ he thought.

Loki turned to look at Fenrir then he glared at him. Fenrir received _The_ _Glare_.

And with lightning speed, Fenrir went out of the door.

And back he came with a small rectangular white board and black marker in his mouth, still as fast as lightning.

He dropped the things in his mouth at Loki's desk and immediately scooted near Yamino, forgetting his grudge at his younger brother at the moment. He shut his mouth close and was unusually silent.

Loki's anger vanished at his oldest son's actions and resignedly flopped back at his seat with a sigh. He got the white board and marker and started scribbling. After a moment, he raised the board and showed it to his sons.

It said:

_-I can't speak a single understandable word-_ At this, Loki said, "Thiiirrrggggnnngg," to confirm what he wrote.

_-It's best if we try and find the source of this problem-_

Yamino nodded. "I-I a-agree, Lo-Loki-sa-sama. I-I th-think we-we sh-should be cau-tiou-tious fro-from now o-on."

The smallest of Loki's siblings however was still not speaking and is still paralyzed by _The Glare_. The last time Fenrir received that was when he went on a rampage in Asgard(2) and was deeply punished for his actions. _'I did injure a lot of gods at that time and Daddy extremely made a point to never let me forget what would happen after _The Glare,' Fenrir thought as he felt a chill run through his spine when he recalled his punishments. The thing about that glare was that it was a warning of horrible things to happen to the person who received it. The bad thing about it - Fenrir noticed - was that the only ones who have ever received it were he and Yamino, mostly Fenrir though.

Ecchan suddenly entered with a rag on his mouth. He made his way towards Loki and he dropped it at his master's desk, uttering a worried "Loki-tama?"

"Hn." Loki smiled at Ecchan and patted his head affectionately. Ecchan, in turn, uttered a satisfied "Punyan" before settling at the left side of Loki's desk, probably trying to sleep. _'I think I now understand how you feel, Ecchan, about not being able to speak anything besides 'punyans' before,'_ Loki thought, _'Thank you for your concern.'_

He then got the rag and erased what he wrote on the white board. He got the marker and wrote a new message.

_-You can speak now, Fenrir. I know you told Ecchan about what happened, even though I don't know how you did it-_ Yamino and Loki sweatdropped. How the black dog did it at that speed, they had no idea. -_So, I forgive you-_

Fenrir expelled a big breath he didn't know he was holding.

When he noticed Yamino's presence beside him, he started to growl. _'Ah, the pleasure of _really _growling,'_ Fenrir thought.

He was about to make Yamino's day worse when his younger brother suddenly pointed a finger at the white board that their father was apparently raising again.

_-But you still can't attack your brother out of the blue-_

Fenrir sighed and Yamino grinned.

"But you know, I was wondering why the two of you are getting weird while I'm completely perfectly normal," the cute dog said after sighing.

There was a sound of a door closing downstairs and a sound of a person running.

"Loki-kun!"

Loki sat up straight at the sudden call of his name. _'That voice…' _he thought. There could be only one person who would call him like that with a very cheery voice.

The door to the study room opened and an overly enthusiastic Mayura entered.

Mayura waved at all of them and sat at the couch opposite Yamino and Fenrir, oblivious to the sudden dark cloud surrounding the room.

"Hello Yamino-san!" the pink haired girl greeted, "Hi Fenrir-kun!" Fenrir barked in acknowledgement.

Mayura turned to Loki. "And of course, hello Loki-kun!" She grinned. "It's so great that school's finally ended. Now I can spend as much time as I want here and solving as many mysteries as possible." Her eyes glistened a bit when she said the word 'mystery'.

Yamino smiled. "That's gr-great Ma-mayura-san. Yo-you're a-arrival c-can't b-be mo-more pr-precise than i-it is n-now. I-I th-think yo-you'll find th-this l-little mystery w-we have ve-very in-interesting," Yamino said. He looked at his father for any confirmation. Loki sighed and nodded slightly at Yamino, silently agreeing with his son to tell the red eyed girl what happened.

"Eh?" Mayura exclaimed. "Well, that's nice, I think." Her eyes suddenly sparkled. "So, what's this mystery you're talking about?" she paused, "Eto(3)… are you alright Yamino-san? I don't think you stuttered before whenever you speak." Her excitement was suddenly replaced by concern for her friend's welfare.

The green haired man smiled and poured tea for Mayura. "A-ah, w-well t-that's p-part o-of th-the m-mystery I-I me-mentioned." He gave Mayura the cup with tea which the girl drank after saying a quick 'thanks'. He continued, "W-well, i-it s-seems th-that there's s-something w-wrong w-with Lo-loki-sama and m-me." Mayura glanced at the detective sitting at his usual place. "I-I s-seem t-to be st-stutte-ri-ring ag-against m-my w-will a-all o-f a-a s-sudden a-and L-loki-sama c-can't say an-anything un-understand-d-dable," Yamino finished with a dejected sigh.

Mayura put her cup on table and exclaimed an "Eh?" again in disbelief. She looked at Loki for confirmation at what she just learned.

The detective, looking very much down, nodded. "Fiiitrrruuu wangankkrrr eeennngd," he said then scribbled on the white board he held:

_-Good morning, Mayura-_ There was a smiley face after that. -_I'll be speaking to you with the help of this magnificent white board-_

Mayura continued to look at Loki for a few seconds, her expression silently asking 'are you serious?'.

She then suddenly stood up and walked towards the small boy. When Mayura was already at Loki's side, the green eyed detective instinctively took a step back. He wasn't used to having people near him.

The girl's face was blank and Loki was certain he hasn't seen Mayura like that before. _'Uh… Mayura?'_ was what he wanted to say but he ended up saying something like "Un… gareniin?" instead.

And before Loki could say another word, Mayura attacked him.

Loki's eye twitched first and his lip soon followed.

The small boy _thought_ he was being attacked but after recognizing a weird sensation at his sides, he learned that he was actually being tickled. _'But with how hard Mayura is tickling me, it could be considered attacking,'_ he thought.

At first all Loki could do was utter a few "He… hehe… he…" but before long he was laughing and the words he was saying was "Yeeehihikk ssiiirrrhhsthtyyyuank nndeesiinnskaad! Unnsiisajjeuuuurgg kkdiisnnaas!"

Mayura pouted and after a few more tickles, she stopped. "So, you really can't say anything?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Loki was panting when he shook his head. "Hhhnnn ttieepppllrrr…" he said in between his gasps, his cheeks red. That was probably the first time he was tickled in years.

He scribbled a -_Please don't do that again-_ on the white board when he got his breathing back to normal. When Mayura read it she muttered, "Mou… you're no fun, Loki-kun." She then went back to her place earlier on the couch.

Mayura took her cup again and sipped on her tea. "This tea tastes great," she complimented. "So, now what are we going to do?"

"W-well… w-we ha-have ab-absolutely n-no i-idea on h-how e-exactly th-this hap-happened," Yamino offered, "W-we ha-have n-no cl-clues e-except fo-for th-the f-fact th-that th-this h-happened t-to u-us on-only t-this mo-mor-n-ning."

The pink haired girl had that spark on her eyes again and she said with her index finger pointed at nowhere for emphasis, "Ah, mystery!" And she continued to mumble on how maybe it was a work of a ghost or some alien from outer space.

Fenrir, ever the nice dog that he was, snorted at Mayura's actions and received a reprimand from Yamino which pissed off the black dog and started another 'growling-glaring' fight between them.

Loki ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He retrieved the forgotten newspaper on his desk, sipped on his tea and just resumed reading again. He needed to calm his nerves. '_I have a bad feeling that things will only get worse,'_ he thought.

And the great detective of the Enjyaku Detective Agency was absolutely right.

**-----**

**Notes:** (1) Nii-san: Older brother (2) Asgard: In Norse Mythology, the place where the gods live. (3) Eto: I'm not sure, but I think it's 'um'.

Yeah, I know. I'm so not a humor author, but I tried and I hope you liked it (I doubt that, I'm so lame). I'm thinking about writing a LokixMayura centric fic but with the way I'm going (I'm such a lazy person), I'm not sure…


	2. Chapter 2

**Herbal Green Tea**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok… but doesn't stop me from writing stories about it! Bwahahahaha!

**Author's Notes: **I'd really like to thank everyone who bothered to read this fic. I'm quite aware that there is (and will still have in future chapters) insanity in this story (and I'm wondering why I haven't scared you people off already) O.O More trouble brews as more characters enters the scene! Hehe… I smell other gods…

**Chapter Two**

When Thor, or more commonly known as Narugami, came to the human world, he didn't expect to be a human student nor did he expect to be a human student working hard to death on part time jobs. He didn't even expect when he found Loki and learned that his friend-turned-enemy-for-a-moment-then-turned-friend-again was transformed into a boy.

He expected though that other gods would soon follow him and hunt down Loki. Heck, he even expected that all the other gods would screw up and would eventually just stay here and cause mayhem themselves – himself included.

So, he expected a bit that when he went to Loki's house (why does Loki get a house that big while he only gets more part time jobs was beyond Narugami) for some freeloading that the usual mayhem would occur – shouts, first to touch first to own basis when eating, occasional evil auras out to destroy their peace, gods popping out of nowhere, etc. And so he was surprised when he entered his friend's place and found that there was a different kind of trouble already present. But nevertheless, it was still trouble, just a bit different than usual.

When he saw his friends at the study room doing what they usually do – Loki reading newspapers by his desk, Mayura mumbling something about mysteries, Yamino and Fenrir bickering (Yamino reprimanding and glaring while Fenrir was growling and threatening), and Ecchan sleeping – he assumed that nothing was out of ordinary. But when he greeted them with his usual "Yo!", their responses just freaked him out.

Loki looked from his newspaper, said something like "Geerrritt", then raised a white board out of nowhere with the words _-Hello, Narukami-kun-_ written on it.

Mayura was started out of her 'mystery' thoughts then turned to Narugami, the back of her hand scratching her cheek. "Ah, meow… Hi, nyao Narugami-kun!" she said while her head tilted a bit from left to right, occasionally 'meowing'.

Yamino stopped from sipping from his tea and greeted him, "G-good mo-morning, Na-narugami-sa-san," as if he stuttered all throughout his life.

Fenrir barked in acknowledgement and Ecchan woke up and said "Punyan!"

Narugami had to admit that the only ones that appeared normal at that moment were the smallest and furriest ones.

So, like any normal person, he stood there for a full minute before he took a deep breath and calmed his frantic nerves. He asked a very polite: "What is wrong with you people?" Calming one's nerves was always hard to do when one's friends are acting weirdly. _'In this situation,'_ Narugami offhandedly thought, _'weirder than normal.'_

Everyone all looked at him for a moment and suddenly remembered their 'problems' that Narugami unfortunately didn't know yet.

Loki raised his white board. _-Narukami-kun, please take a seat and we'll try to explain to you what happened-_ it said.

Mayura ushered the very confused Narugami to sit beside her, still meowing. Yamino offered the high school boy a cup of tea to, as the Yamino put it, 'c-calm h-him do-down'. Narugami, looking at them weirdly during the whole time, took the cup a bit shaken and sipped.

"A-ah we-well, h-how d-do we-we e-explain t-this?" Yamino bit his lower lip. He had encountered a great deal of problems before but this one clearly stood out in particular. He sat at the couch, across from the other two teens and glanced at Mayura in particular for help.

The girl scratched her cheek again using the back of her right hand. She meowed, "We don't nyow exactly how this happened but all of a sudden Yamino-san started to meow stutter against his will, and then Loki-kun can't speak anything understandable and when I got here," she tilted her head a bit to the left, scratching her left ear with the back of her hand again, "I somehow got this cat-like habits." There was that glint in her eyes again before she declared, "It's a mystery!"

Narugami drank from his tea. "Okay…" he mumbled. Then he drank again but - Mayura noticed - with large gulps.

'_Here I am trying to freeload and I get something strange instead,' _Narugami thought as he continued to drink from his tea, _'But this shouldn't surprise me. After battling gods and warding off evil in their worst forms, yeah, this is completely normal. Yup, it's perfectly normal, just… a bit unexpected.'_

"This tea is good…" he commented after he got over his initial surprise and actually tasted the tea he had been drinking.

Yamino smiled sheepishly. "A-ah i-it's n-new. I-I j-just got i-it from m-mail-or-ordering," he said, sipping from his own cup too.

"Ahh…"

After convincing himself that his friends' condition was normal, Narugami remembered Mayura's enumeration of what happened.

"Hey, Daidouji, what you just said was all true?" The meowing girl nodded. "Loki can't say anything understandable?" Narugami asked and received something like "Yuuuniimmrrphh wwaaaateenniiikkrr" from the detective reading the newspaper. "And you're now a human cat and Megane(1) here stutters when he speaks?" Mayura meowed in agreement and Yamino said a "Y-yes".

Narugami slapped his right hand on his forehead. "Just what kind of mess have you gotten yourselves into this time?" he muttered while he buried his head further on his right hand, which was slowly descending near his eyes.

Loki raised the white board with his left hand while reading the newspaper on his right. It said: _-A really big and weird mess, Narukami-kun-_

Narugami peeped through in between the fingers covering his eyes and read what his friend said. He buried his face again. Suddenly, his body started to shake and he chuckled.

Soon, his chuckle turned into a deep laugh.

Mayura blinked in wonder at her friend beside her. Narugami wasn't the type to really laugh in a situation where his friends were in trouble. And, his laugh wasn't even sarcastic.

The others also had the same thought and they looked at their friend who was still laughing his heart out.

When Narugami's laughter had subsided a bit, Mayura touched his shoulder, worried and wondering. "Narugami-kun? Are you alright?" she asked, her tone still held a meowing tone.

"Hahaha… I don't know why I'm laughing. I hehe…" Narugami chuckled, "I suddenly felt the urge to laugh for no reason." He shook his head and touched his throbbing head with his right hand.

"Eeiiinngghh!" the detective said, alarmed. He had a feeling Thor's sudden laughing was familiar. He quickly wrote something on the board near him. He then called the attention of the people present by uttering, "Gaaahh!"

Written on the white board:

_-Unfortunately, I think Narugami-kun's having whatever effect we are currently in. Just a different one-_

As if on cue, the said boy laughed again for no reason.

Fenrir smirked, Yamino 'uh-oh'-ed, and Mayura 'eep'-ed.

Yamino had his right hand under his chin. "J-just e-exactly w-what i-is ha-happening? I-is t-this a c-curse?" Yamino asked no one in particular, wracking his brains for some logical reason for what has befallen them.

Narugami had his hands on his sides, across and holding his stomach. "Hahaha… Loki, if this is your doing, I'm so going to stab you with Mjollnir," he threatened, which didn't succeed because he was laughing so hard and he looked as if he had never laughed before.

"P-prob-bably s-some k-kind o-of p-punishm-ment for a-all t-the f-freeload-ding…?" Yamino asked, a bit distracted from his musings.

Loki knew that what his son said was the wrong answer. And if Narugami wasn't in a laughing state right now, Yamino just signed his death certificate.

As it was, Narugami only had time to glare at the green haired man across from him. "Huh? What did you say, Megane?" he asked in a tone that suggested a redirection of Mjollnir's stabbing. His glare – Fenrir noted – was fierce but would still be nothing compared to Loki's.

Yamino's musing disappeared as quick as a bubble's burst and he waved his hands quickly in front of him in a kind of defense. "A-ah, I-I j-just w-wondered h-how nice i-it w-was t-to have y-your p-presence w-with u-us…" he said lamely.

The green haired man didn't know what Narugami's reaction would have been since the high school boy was back to laughing his head off.

The detective raised an eyebrow at this. _'I think Yamino-kun's stuttering just now was real,'_ he thought, amused.

But before Loki could think more about Yamino and Narugami's situation, they were all startled by what Mayura just did.

The girl just jumped out of the window near Loki - the window which was two stories high.

And before Loki knew it, he was looking out at the window, jumping from it too, and was following Mayura's back.

"Hnn!" he called. Loki noticed that Mayura was using both her hands and feet while running, making her run fast. _'She's really becoming a cat.'_

He could still hear the echo of different shouts from the window which he and Mayura just jumped from. There was a stuttering "Ma-mayura-sa-san!", a cheerful "Haha Mayura! Haha…", a worried "Punyan!", and an annoyed "Hey!" from Fenrir which was his not normal way of expressing his concern.

When he saw the girl slowing down, he also did so, noticing that they were now at a nearby street from where his house was.

He was panting when he reached Mayura, so he regained his breath first before doing anything else. _'Being in this form sure takes a lot of energy,'_ he thought dryly.

He wanted to ask Mayura what was wrong but considering his condition, he opted for a questioning "Hn?"

Mayura had her eyebrows creased and she was sniffing like a cat, looking from left to right and back. She meowed again.

"I smell something."

'_Okay…'_ Loki thought, _'I don't think I understood that.'_

So, he tried again. "Hn?"

The sniffing girl seemed to hear what Loki thought since she looked at her friend and said plainly, "I smell something fishy." And then she resumed her sniffing.

Loki _had_ to blink.

'_I just hope this is connected to whatever's happening to us all of a sudden,' _he thought, _'because jumping out of a window to a mortal's probable death only to get worked up for nothing is certainly not good.'_

"Here it comes!" Mayura said suddenly, her left arm waving excitedly.

'_Here comes what?'_ the detective asked himself.

"Ah, Yamato Nadeshiko! What a pleasant surprise."

…

"Grryynn?" Loki was, to say it plainly, confused. _'Freyr? Mayura was waiting for Freyr? Since when did that ever happen before?'_

The red eyed girl just grinned. "Ah! Kaitou-san(2)! I've been waiting for you!" she informed the happy god in front of her.

"You were wait-waiting for me?" Freyr blushed slightly at this. He put a hand at the back of his head, and found a speck of dust on top of a roof very interesting.

Loki crossed his arms across his chest. "Hmph," he said, looking away from the two. He really didn't like the fact that his speaking abilities have been reduced to a mere child's. _'But I'm a child… wait… uh… Forget that,'_ he thought blankly.

Mayura nodded and said "Hai!" in response. She grinned again at the god in front of her. She then meowed to Freyr's surprise.

'_Wait,'_ the small boy thought, _'She's not grinning at Freyr… She's grinning at what Freyr's holding.'_

"Hiingggnn," Loki pointed at the brown paper that the taller boy was holding. Mayura meowed in agreement, seemingly understanding what Loki intended to say.

Freyr followed his two friend's gaze and noticed what the finger was pointing to. He uttered an "Oh".

"You want some taiyaki(3), Yamato Nadeshiko?" he asked.

"Yup!"

'_Ah… so it was the taiyaki that she was waiting for. Makes sense,' _the detective thought, _'Wait, why am I relieved all of a sudden?' _His thoughts were not helping him today, Loki decided.

The tall god gladly offered the taiyaki he just bought to Mayura and the girl gladly accepted a few.

Mayura took a few bites and meowed in satisfaction. "Thank you, Kaitou-san," she said so sincerely that the kaitou in front of her blushed again.

"Waannngggeeiiiinn," Loki said to Mayura, wishing that he could've brought the white board that he was now treasuring with him.

Mayura looked at the boy beside her. "Huh? Oh. We should go back now?" she asked, wondering if she asked correctly. The detective, however, nodded in response.

Freyr raised an eyebrow at the exchange. Was it an 'Act Strangely Day' today for the humans?

"Um… are you two okay? I don't think you were like this before," he said after noticing that the girl in front of him was meowing unusually and his detective friend was uttering strange words.

Mayura looked back at the kaitou. "Eto…" she paused, "We're in a bit of situation today." She meowed. "Mysterious things have been happening to us since this morning and we don't know why."

"Mysterious things?" Freyr echoed, confused.

"Hai," Mayura looked away, embarrassed. "I'm suddenly acting like a cat and Loki-kun can't speak anything understandable," she scratched her head then continued, "Yamino-san and Narugami-kun are also acting strangely."

The thief put a hand under his chin. "And you don't have any clue as to why these things are happening?" he asked.

Mayura shook her head sadly.

Upon seeing the sad look Mayura had, Freyr immediately made up his mind. "I'm going to help you, Yamato Nadeshiko!" he exclaimed, "I'll find the root of your problems and solve this problem of yours!" _'And replace that frown with a smile,'_ he added to himself.

"Really?" Mayura smiled. "That's great, Kaitou-san." She looked at Loki beside her. "Is it alright, Loki-kun?"

Seeing as their progress in solving their problem was not improving, Loki saw no reason to not let Freyr try and help them. So he just shrugged.

The pink haired girl brightened at this and meowed happily. "Then let's go back and solve this mystery!" Her eyes sparkled again when she thought of ways on how to solve the said mystery.

They made their way back to Loki's house which was a few turns of streets away. Mayura was taking a few bites of the taiyaki occasionally.

"Uh… Yamato Nadeshiko, I've been meaning to ask… What happened to the others you mentioned?" Freyr took a bite from a taiyaki. He offered one to Loki, which the boy politely declined with a shake of his head.

Mayura meowed again and laughed. "It's really weird. Yamino-san's stuttering whenever he speaks and Narugami-kun would suddenly laugh for no reason."

"Oh." Freyr took a bite again. "Eto… Why did you have to wait for me for the taiyaki though?" The brown haired kaitou blushed. "You could've just bought one on your own."

Mayura scratched her head. "Ehehehe… You see, I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I wasn't thinking when I followed the taiyaki's delicious scent. I acted on my stomach's command." She patted her belly for emphasis and laughed again.

Loki didn't know what he should do at that moment. _'So the taiyaki was what she was referring to as 'something fishy'…'_ His lips twitched at the corner. _'Although I don't know if I should be amused or not, considering that she could've died after that jump from the window,'_ he thought.

Freyr knew that it was in Mayura's character to exactly do as what the girl said. He smiled. _'Yamato Nadeshiko is so funny,'_ he thought to himself.

They turned at a corner and entered the street where Loki lived. Mayura took another bite. "But you know, I think I'm starting to like this cat habits I have." Loki raised an eyebrow at this. _He_ certainly didn't like the condition he was currently in.

The high school girl continued, "My sense of smell is sharper than ever," Loki had no doubt about this, "And I'm running faster than before," and the detective already considered that a fact. What, with how she just outran a god-turned-human-child-but-still-a-god not too long ago.

Freyr smiled again. "That's a relief. I thought you were-" His sentence was abruptly cut off, however, when they heard a large crash followed by a few shouts nearby.

Mayura meowed in confusion. "What was that?" Loki and Freyr had the exactly same question in their minds.

They turned to look at the direction of the sound, all alarmed. For all they knew, it could be evil out to make their day worse.

But after they found the location of the loud crash, they were instantly surprised, or maybe not all that surprised considering that it already happened before. It was just a bit different from what they were accustomed to.

After all, the sound came from Loki's own house.

-----

**Notes:** (1) Megane: I think this means glasses. Narugami calls Yamino 'Megane' because Yamino wears glasses. (2) Kaitou: Means thief in Japanese. (3) Taiyaki: I don't know much about this except that it's the fish-like food that Freyr likes.

Argh! I don't particularly like this chapter but I hope you did. I promise I'll get better in the upcoming chapters. I'm really trying my best to make you people happy :)

Hm… About the LokixMayura fic, I'm working on it (Wheee!) and I'm making some progress with dealing with my laziness. So, expect it to pop someday (if I don't get depressed all of a sudden O.o).


	3. Chapter 3

**Herbal Green Tea**

**Disclaimer:** There must be something seriously wrong with you if you think that I own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

**Author's Notes:** I'm really, really sorry for the long update. When I posted chapter two, school just started for me and I had to concentrate on my studies and I had been doing that until our exams just this August. Sorry… but I'm back! And the story continues with another surprise. Have fun!

**Chapter Three**

Loki was not amused.

Who would be, after having lost his fluent speaking of _various_ languages all over the human world and the world of the gods (an asset he was recently proud of until just this morning), and what happened to his friends and, in Yamino's case, family too, really, who would be?

Adding the fact that he just lost a precious artifact and is on the verge of losing all the other he has - his day was just getting worse and worse.

After they heard the crash a while ago, he, Mayura, and Freyr immediately made their way to the study room in his house which Loki was certain was where it came from – of course, the shouts and shrieks they were hearing from the room accompanying it helped a lot. Fearing the worst, they burst into the room asking "Is everything alright?" and were instead greeted with a scene that answered their question perfectly.

A very angry Freya was holding a laughing Narugami by the collar of his shirt, shaking him very violently. The goddess was emitting her powers dangerously – violet rays of light was leaking from her body, turning anything it touches to mere ashes - (and to a fellow god that meant nothing good) and Narugami was trying to hold back his laughter which he unfortunately can't do so in the near future.

Loki noticed the semi-broken and mostly burnt remnants of the large-just-a-while-ago jar artifact on the floor and of course, he knew that everything was _not_ alright.

Fenrir was growling at the mad goddess, probably because of what she had done and is still doing so, while Yamino was trying unsuccessfully to make Freya calm down and let go of the poor Thor. Ecchan was pulling an end of Freya's dress with his mouth, helping Yamino in the process of pulling the two gods apart.

Mayura meowed. "Freya-san! What are you doing?" she asked and immediately went to help Yamino by restraining the unbelievable strong grip that the goddess suddenly had on Narugami.

"Can't you –hic- see? I'm trying to –hic- slowly take the living daylights out of this –hic- stupid boy!" Freya shrieked and shook the boy roughly again. "How dare –hic- you!"

Freyr stepped in and walked towards his sister. "Freya-chan! I see, still the same as ever," he said, smiling as a person who has already seen this kind of situation several times.

The angry goddess changed the direction of her glare towards her brother. "And what do you –hic- mean by that?" she demanded.

"Exactly as it says, dear sister. I'm just stating a fact," Freyr paused, "Honestly, Freya-chan, let go of Thor. We might not see each other again if you do kill him. You know how strict Odin becomes when we commit such acts," he said tactfully, noticing Mayura's want to calm down his raging sister and help the laughing boy next to her.

"But how dare he –hic- laugh at me! I mean just because I was –hic- hiccupping he had to further –hic- embarrass me…" Freya sniffed and she loosened her grip on Narugami a bit to the others' relief.

Loki made his way towards the group and he took the still laughing Narugami away from the now sad goddess. "Piiinnggeedd," he said, looking at Yamino.

His green haired son somehow understood his father, and he nodded. "Y-you s-see, Fre-freya-san, Na-narugami-sa-san c-can't help b-but l-laugh t-today," he explained in a tone that said 'I told you already but you wouldn't listen so now I'm repeating it, _again_'.

Freya raised an eyebrow. Her violet streak of power disappeared. She asked, plainly confused, "Huh?"

Loki went to his desk, took his precious white board and scribbled something. He raised it at Freya's direction.

_-There's something wrong with all of us suddenly. We're having these different, really weird effects that no one knows why or how we had them-_

Mayura meowed in agreement. "I've suddenly turned into a bit like a cat," she added helpfully, then meowed again to prove her point.

"A-and I-I'm st-stuttering a-against m-my will," Yamino informed, "Na-narugami-sa-san's b-been l-laughing f-for n-no r-reason and L-loki-sama c-can't s-say an-anything un-understandable."

Freya uttered an "Oh" then turned to look at the detective by the desk.

Loki nodded. "Kiittrrriiinnn." He raised the white board again.

_-I hope you understood what we said-_ Freya opened her mouth but Loki quickly wrote something again. _-And no, we're not playing a joke with you-_ Freya shut her mouth and sat on the couch behind her, her face blank, probably absorbing what she just learned. Yamino sat beside her. Mayura, dragging the still laughing Narugami with her, and Freyr sat on the couch opposite them. Fenrir settled for the armrest near where Yamino was sitting and Ecchan sat on Loki's desk again.

The detective in turn sat on his respective place – on the seat behind his desk – and erased what he wrote. He scribbled something again.

_-And Freya, I do hope you're paying for all the things you just destroyed-_

Freya laughed nervously. "Ah… hehe… -hic- I'll try," she mumbled.

Yamino left the room, tray with kettle and cups in hand, and mumbled something like 'I'll get more tea'.

"Say, Onii-sama," Freya started, looking at her brother at the other couch, "It's not –hic- like I don't like your presence but –hic- why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with –hic- Heimdall or something?" she asked.

Freyr's eyes widened a bit when her sister mentioned Heimdall. He smiled nervously. "I just learned of Yamato Nadeshiko's problem and decided to help her. Besides, I've got nothing to do today anyway," he answered.

Freya seemed satisfied at her brother's answer and just 'hmm'-ed in response. At this, Yamino came back with a new kettle of warm tea and more cups with him.

He put the tray on the table between the couches and poured tea on the cups. "Y-you m-might w-want s-some more t-tea, F-Freya-san, a-as it s-seems y-you're sti-ill a b-bit b-both-thered b-by wh-what happ-ppened," he said, offering a cup at the goddess.

"Oh, –hic- thank you," Freya said and accepted the cup. She sipped then smiled. "Honestly, -hic- this tea tastes –hic- great. I've never –hic- tasted this kind of delicious –hic- tea in Asgard," she admitted.

Mayura meowed, and sipped from her own tea. "Asgard?" she asked.

The other people in the room looked alarmed at this. Yamino's hand which held Loki's cup was frozen in mid-air at its descent towards the detective's desk. "A-ah…" the green haired stuttered, looking for an explanation.

"Um… it's the –hic- country where –hic- I came from," Freya hastily explained, "It's very –hic- famous for its –hic- teas so something like this –hic- tea," she pointed at the cup she held, "which –hic- tastes better than teas in –hic- our homeland is really –hic- something," she finished lamely and laughed nervously.

Mayura blinked. "I've never heard of that place before," she meowed and sipped from her tea again.

Freyr nodded vigorously. "Ah, you see, it's a very small island and it's very far from here, right?" he looked at her sister across from him.

"-hic- Y-yeah."

Loki shook his head. _'Nice save… but Freya was the one responsible for starting it so she should be the one to solve it. It's a good thing though that Mayura is interested in mysteries and not geography,' _he thought. He took the discarded newspaper from earlier and began reading where he left off. He scribbled a _–Thanks-_ for Yamino on the white board, took the cup he was offered and sipped from it.

By this time, Narugami's laughter had subsided a bit and was catching his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _'I'm so not laughing after I'm done with this weird ordeal,'_ he thought sarcastically.

Yamino offered a cup to Narugami. "H-here, Na-narugami-san. I-it m-might h-help r-relieve y-your t-tension," he said.

The high school raised his head and glared at Yamino. "What do you mean 'relieve your tension'? I'm not tensed," he answered roughly, his laughter gone now.

'_I think I'm the one tensed now,'_ Yamino thought as he went back to his seat. "N-nothing," he replied nervously and sipped on his tea. _'I think I need this more than the others.'_

Narugami took the cup and sipped, he agreed with the goddess statement earlier and suddenly he remembered what just happened. "Freya! Aren't you going to apologize for what you did to me? I mean, you almost choked me to death!" he said and made strangled noises for emphasis.

The goddess lifted his chin. "No –hic- way!" she answered defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why you!"

Yamino was about to restrain whatever Narugami was about to do when suddenly the boy's body shook and Narugami chuckled again.

Freya smirked. "Serves him –hic- right," she muttered and sipped on her tea again. Narugami continued to laugh saying "Not fair… hehe…" between his gasps.

"Ne, Freya-san," Mayura started, "How come you're hiccupping all of a meow sudden?" she asked. Her question got the attention of the other people in the room.

Freya looked at Mayura and her eyebrows creased. "Hmm…" she paused to think, "Now that you –hic- mention it, I think when I came here, All of a sudden I –hic- started hiccupping and I instantly changed into my –hic- original form," Freya answered, obviously not thinking of what to say carefully.

"'Original form?'" Mayura echoed. She scratched her cheek with the back of her hand.

Loki slapped a hand on his forehead.

Freya looked alarmed again. "Ah… eto…" she mumbled incoherently.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds wherein Mayura had a confused look on her face and the others were desperately thinking of a right explanation. It was suddenly broken by a calm voice.

"She is just referring to her rather rash attitude hence the fact that she was raging when we came here," Freyr suddenly said, "Right, Yamino-san?"

Yamino nodded. "U-uh… y-yes," he replied.

Freyr quietly sipped from his own tea then continued, "That's just how Freya-san is. She probably hiccupped, out of control it seems and very seriously, then Narugami-san laughed suddenly which angered my sister, she thought she was being laughed at, and she changed to her 'original form'."

"Don't worry about it, Daidouji-san. It's just a kind of metaphor," Freyr finished. He stood up and made his way towards Loki who was staring at him.

Loki was not the only one staring at Freyr in shock, all the other occupants was also staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

Freyr smiled. "May I borrow a few pages of that newspaper, Loki-san? I'm also into reading news," he said while stretching out his hand in the detective's direction.

The small boy nodded, still shocked. He gave some of his newspaper to the strangely acting Freyr. The kaitou in turn accepted the offered newspaper.

"Thank you," he said and made his way back to his seat.

The other people in the room just continued to stare at the now reading Freyr.

Yamino was the first to recover. "S-since w-when d-did Freyr-sa-san s-started to c-call Ma-mayura-san 'Daidouji-san'?" he asked, stunned.

"He never –hic- called me 'Freya-san' before!" Freya informed, still very shocked.

Narugami too was surprised by the kaitou's sudden change of behavior. His laughing stopped and he asked, "And since when was he into news? As far as I know, he didn't even like to read anything before!"

Freyr looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Is there something wrong?" he asked politely.

Mayura, who was beside him, shook her head. "Uh, nothing's wrong, Kaitou-san. You're just a bit different than usual. That's all," she said, meowing after she spoke.

The thief raised his eyebrows. He sipped on his tea and continued reading as if being 'different than usual' was nothing out of the ordinary.

Loki wanted to point out and shout that _everything_ is currently wrong but considering his condition he settled for a "Gaaaahhh!" instead. He quickly got the white board and wrote.

It said:

_-I think that whatever's happening to us has already affected Freya and Freyr- _He noted intelligently._ -First with the transformation and hiccups and now the sudden change of Freyr's attitude-_

Yamino nodded. "Lo-loki-sama's right. Both o-of y-you s-started ha-having t-these e-effects w-when y-you came h-here."

"Maybe this house –hic- is cursed," Freya said. She shuddered at what she said. She was never really one for mysterious happenings.

Mayura, on the other hand, meowed in excitement. She raised her fist up in the air and her eyes had that spark again. "It's a mystery!" she exclaimed.

Narugami suddenly laughed again to Freya's annoyance.

"Really, when will you –hic- stop?" Freya asked the still laughing boy.

"A-apparently, h-he'll s-stop w-when this m-mystery is s-solved," Yamino paused and sipped from his tea, "S-scratch t-that. W-we'll all s-stop w-whatever we're ha-having once this is s-solved."

Freya finished her cup and Yamino poured tea on it again. "So, the –hic- question is," Freya sipped from her tea then continued, "How will this all –hic- stop."

Mayura meowed. "We should find out the source first," she scratched her cheek, "Hmm… What do we all have in common?"

"Insanity, probably," Fenrir barked from where he was sat.

Yamino nudged his brother with his elbow. "N-nii-san!" he reprimanded.

The dog shrugged. "Hey, I'm just helping."

"Anyway," Freya said, rolling her eyes at the siblings' actions, "We –hic- all came here before we started –hic- having these things."

"So it must have something to do with this place," Mayura meowed.

Freyr turned a page of the newspaper he held. "Probably something we all experienced?" he offered.

Narugami laughed again, out of the blue.

Freya shot her arms up, as if signaling defeat of some kind. "Gah! You're –hic- hopeless," she said, obviously referring to Thor.

"B-but Na-narugami-san's s-situation i-is a-a b-bit sad t-to b-be i-in," Yamino admitted.

He received another glare from the laughing boy, which didn't really work since he was smiling like an idiot.

"So –hic- he's really laughing against his –hic- will?" Freya asked.

Narugami took a deep breath. He managed to say "Shut up!" in the tone that he wanted before his body shook and he continued to laugh.

The goddess of beauty smirked.

"Ne, Narugamui-kun," Freya started, her voice suspiciously sweet and high, "do you know –hic- why six is afraid of seven?"

Narugami looked confused, his laughter subsided for now. "What are you trying to get at?" he asked, wary of Freya's sudden change of voice.

Freya chuckled. "Oh, -hic- nothing," she continued, "so do you –hic- know why?"

"Hell no."

"That's too bad," Freya smirked again, "It's because –hic- seven eight nine."

…

And the poor high school boy began to laugh hysterically, against his will of course.

Mayura made a face. "That's cruel, Freya-san," she meowed.

"Ah, but that's befitting for –hic- revenge," Freya laughed, "Speaking of revenge, I remember all those –hic- times that he burned my hair with that stupid –hic- Mjollnir of his!"

And she continued to tell Narugami a lot of very corny jokes, hiccupping occasionally.

Mayura didn't want to ask what Freya meant by her last statement, especially not now when she saw the older woman was cackling evilly.

Loki felt bad for Narugami but he wasn't going to do anything to stop Freya. Even _he_ didn't want to be the receiving end of that goddess' wrath.

"Mayura, you should –hic- try it too," Freya said, chuckling.

"Eto…"

Something glinted in the goddess' eyes. "You should," she said but it seemed more like a demand to the meowing girl.

Mayura quickly nodded. "Uh, Hai!"

"-hic- Good!"

The pink haired girl meowed and scratched her head. "Um… Narugami-kun…"

Narugami laughed.

"Uh, huh?"

Narugami laughed again.

Freya looked surprised. "Mayura, -hic- try again," she said.

And Mayura did as she was told. "Um… something's funny I guess," she mumbled.

The high school boy laughed again.

Freya looked at the boy questioningly. "Hey, Thor."

And Thor laughed again.

The goddess shook her head. "You've –hic- really got it bad, Narugami-kun," she said, "I think that's –hic- enough for now."

Narugami hissed, "You're so going to get it when I'm hehe… back to normal," he laughed, "I'm so going to hehe… burn _all_ your hair this time."

Whatever response Freya had in mind was disrupted by a loud shout outside followed by a loud slam downstairs to everyone's surprise.

Loki had a gnawing suspicion that his front door was what just slammed and he felt a headache coming.

There were a few more shouts that sounded a lot like expletives and curses as the person shouting headed towards their place.

The door to the study room opened with a very loud slam against the wall it just connected to, and they were all greeted with a raging and – they all noted – very dirty Heimdall.

And when Loki saw the person standing at the door, the thought that passed his mind was:

'_My front door's officially destroyed,'_ he groaned,_ 'and I'm 100 sure that things will only get worse.'_

-----

Well, chapter three is up, and I hope you liked it. I just posted another one-shot fic, and I hope you'll like that too. _Grin_ It's so fun to write fics.

About the fic that I mentioned before, the other LokixMayura one. The one-shot I just posted is not that. I had to stop writing the other LokixMayura because of school O.o, so I'm sorry if you expected it to pop up soon.

I want to thank everyone who had reviewed this fic. It really made me happy :)

Until next time then.


End file.
